Inventive concepts described herein relate to nonvolatile memory devices and/or driving methods thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as volatile semiconductor memory devices or nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain data stored therein even at power-off. Data stored in the nonvolatile semiconductor memory device may be permanent or reprogrammable, depending upon the fabrication technology used. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used for user data, program, and microcode storage in a wide variety of applications in the computer, avionics, telecommunications, and consumer electronics industries.